


By the Moon and Stars

by Araceil



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternative Handler, Drama, Everyone gets a name - Freeform, Humour, Hunting Horn User, Iceborne - Freeform, Iceborne Alternative Universe, Long Sword User, M/M, MHW, Male Handler, No Bashing, OCs welcome my dudes, Romance, Tracker is Best Girl, all hail the all mighty Poogie, monster hunter world - Freeform, multichapter fic, new handler, palico love, the Handler apprentices to the Tracker, this is not slowburn my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceil/pseuds/Araceil
Summary: He had never meant to come to the New World alone, his Guild Receptionist was supposed to accompany him as his Handler, but illness and the Commission forced him to remain behind as he sailed away. After a year of non-stop investigation, of hunting and fighting and exploration, the defeat of the mysterious Xeno'jiiva finally allowed life in Astera to slow. Seemingly to a crawl. And leave far too much time for thinking and homesickness.He never expected his former Guild Receptionist to follow him, even now with the good Captain opening trade between the New and Old Worlds.Freed from her duties as his Handler, his former partner pursues an Apprenticeship with her idol, the master Tracker of the First Fleet, leaving him in the care of his former Receptionist and the mystery of the migrating Legiana and the newly discovered Hoarfrost Reach in their hands.The future is uncertain, but they will meet it together, as they always should have.
Relationships: Palico/Felyne Housekeeper, Sapphire Star | Hunter/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	By the Moon and Stars

[Private Room](https://www.facebook.com/Araceilfanfiction/photos/a.2984157094979020/2984157148312348/?type=3&theater)

Awareness was quick to come, and all the more unwelcome for it as he stared at his empty room. At the golden morning sunlight streaming through the wooden windows, his wigglers squeaking quietly amongst themselves as they bobbed up and down in their pots, grooming one another in the light, sniffing around the pot their nocturnal queen was buried in. The faint rustling of the tree leaves overhead in the fresh morning breeze, the chirping of his handful of downy crake as they skittered across the room, and heard his Palico Nyx quietly moving around on her own bedding.

He stared at the shifting dappled light across his floor listlessly.

Ah.

Today was going to be one of _those_ days.

One of the ones filled with homesickness and longing.

They had been occurring more and more lately since the defeat of Xeno'jiiva, since the end of their investigation into the Elder Crossing, since the Commission had informed them that their job here was done, and they could come home. Since everything had gone quiet and he'd finally had a chance to _rest_ , to _think_. To think too much really.

He had been riding high on his victory over the mysterious and beautiful Elder Dragon, caught up in the atmosphere of everyone else when he declared his intention to stay no matter what.

And while he hadn't come to _regret_ his decision to stay (not yet), that didn't mean he didn't _bitterly_ miss what he'd had to leave behind.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, listening as Nyx mrrped curiously at his activity, obviously awake but unwilling to do anything for risk of waking him until now. He stared up at the rafters of his private quarters, feeling his bedding move and shift as she climbed up beside him, her black furry face and large green eyes appearing above him. He blinked slowly at her and she blinked back before settling down, curled up half on his chest, half under his arm as he reached around her solid form to rub her ears. Affection welled within him as she purred against him, demanding nothing, just snuggling up against him to offer what comfort and support she could. He couldn't have asked for a better palico partner, and he would forever thank the village elder for giving him the opportunity to select his own combat partner.

They stayed like that for who knew how long. Long enough that eventually Sorrel, his housekeeper felyne, tentatively ventured in, saw their position, and left again only to return twenty minutes later with a tray of breakfast from the canteen for the both of them.

“One of those days, Meowster Kai?” the chocolate point felyne enquired kindly without judgement as he laid everything out and began to feed his collection of endemic life (he kept them for science, no matter what his handler and the Field Team Leader had to say about his assorted cute and cuddly critters).

“...Yeah,” he admitted, making no move to get up just yet.

Nyx purred even louder, kneading her claws against his chest, “I miss him too,” she admitted eventually, “Hannah is nice but...” She was nothing on their previous Guild Receptionist before they came to the New World. She was nothing on the Handler they _should_ have had if things hadn't gone so disastrously in that last hunt before their departure. “She's not Ren,” the palico murmured.

Sorrel made no comment, he had been serving Kai since he'd arrived with the rest of the Fifth Fleet a year ago. Nyx had told him all about their previous assignments, their former hunting team, and their Guild Receptionist whom had been slated to come with them, but was forbidden by the Commission in the end after that last hunt when he'd come into contact the unknown plague that was infecting monsters and hunters alike. He had taken particularly badly to it, an allergic reaction on top of the virus' typical debilitating effects meant he needed hospitalisation and specialist care, and even once freed, the Commission had refused to allow him to put undue stress on himself by joining the Fifth Fleet who were barely days from leaving, and worse, potentially introducing the virus to the New World.

They had been forced to leave him behind, watching him get smaller and smaller on the dock as they sailed away, and it had been like losing a _limb_.

One that still tripped him up even now.

Hannah, his current Handler, was nice and all. Lively, and kind, she made him forget that _ache_ of loss for a time, the gut-wrenching guilt of having to leave Ren behind on that pier, sick and weak, _alone_. She pulled him along in her wake like a sparrow in a gale as she ran from trouble to mischief to disaster seemingly without pause or thought or even giving him a chance to breathe. He was grateful for the distraction, and at times her enthusiasm could be charming even, it certainly made him laugh and Nyx thought she was hysterical. But every now and again, her more reckless exploits had him viciously biting his tongue and chewing back on poisonous comparisons and frustrations on how she _just didn't measure up_. It didn't feel like they had a partnership, it felt like – it felt like he was a _workhorse_ sometimes, just a vehicle for her ambitions, and little else. The number of times he had burst back into a base camp, bleeding, bruised, and in desperate need of an antidote or a nulberry only to find her face down in his box eating _something_ was too many to count and it had stopped being funny within a month of having met her.

Nyx didn't think highly of Hannah as a partner for him, she liked the woman as a _friend_ and thought she was a lovely person, funny and fun to hang out with, definitely the sort of person they would have gone drinking with on a late night, but wished that the Commander had assigned them someone, _anyone_ , else as a Handler. Not just the one person left because they'd both been thrown off the ship and forced to find their way through the New World alone.

None of them had told the young woman this. It wouldn't have felt very fair. And while they might have been able to tell Ren of their grievances and know that he would have accepted their pains, explained himself, or promised never to do such again, with her.... it was a toss up as to whether or not she would take their words on-board, cry, or deflect. Regardless, they didn't feel comfortable bringing it to her attention, and didn't think she would amend her behaviour if they did. Why waste their energy? There was always a hundred and one things more important going on that needed attending to, and seemingly they were the only ones able to do them.

“Well, perhaps this will cheer you up, Meowster?” Sorrel mused as he placed a mesh cover over their meals to protect them and began to sweep and dust, busying himself even with them in the room, “Captain Ludro has returned with the newest Argosy shipmeownt. Everyone is in a tizzy over the new researchers from the Wycademy,” he enthused.

He rolled his head around, and felt Nyx sit up in surprise, “New researchers? I thought the Commission wasn't going to send anyone else?” he asked. That had certainly been the gist of their last missive to them. Their investigation here was over, the Commission would not be financing their continued presence here, nor sending them any further support. Though trade would, of course, remain open.

Sorrel rubbed a chocolate ear, “A purrivate citizen paid the good Captain for transpurrtation for himself and his team. They've brought all sorts of things from the Old World, blue-prints for weapons and armour, building materials, reference texts, even book-binding materials.” That would have gotten the scholars and researchers rolling out the welcome mats no matter _what_ the Commander had to say, smart of him, whoever he was.

Kai slowly pushed himself upright, curiosity sluggishly peeking through the lethargy that encapsulated his mind, “Really...” he wondered, “How many people?” he asked as Nyx leapt from the bed giving him the space to get up properly.

Sorrel brrp'ed in thought, “Only five I believe, meowster. All from the Wycademy though.”

He hummed thoughtfully and went about getting dressed for the day, Sorrel quickly moving to assist him with some of the fiddly aspects of his mixed bazel, rathalos, and nergigante armour, throwing the Yukumo layered set over it so he didn't look ridiculous. Nyx waited patiently beside her now empty breakfast bowl, having quickly scarfed the whole lot. As soon as he was dressed he sat down to eat his fruit and honey porridge she headed off to get dressed herself, and he watched from the corner of his eye as Sorrel helped, pausing once or twice to nuzzle her lovingly. And they liked to pretend he didn't notice. Stealthy, his cats were not. Good for them. He had been watching the two dance around each other for months since they first arrived and saw Sorrel fall whisker over paw for his friend as she barged into his room hefting a rathalos tail above her head, crowing about how she was stronger than a nargacuga and queen of the jungle.

He shook his head with a smile and finished eating by the time they were finished and grabbed his long sword on his way out to the docks – stars above knew that every time he risked setting foot outside his room he would need it. Better to have and not need, than need and not have. Especially in Astera. Who knew when the Admiral was going to kidnap him next.

Without the overhanging tree in his room to take the tang out of his nose, he was slapped in the face with the scent of sea salt and brine as he took a moment to absorb the hot sun overhead. He could hear the commotion down in the Tradeyard even from here, in fact, he could _see_ a lot of the commotion too – was that the Second Fleet Master? Usually it took the Commander literally _prying_ him from the forges before he would leave them.

He grabbed one of the lift hooks heading down and sailed over the waterfall down into the tradeyard where he could see more and more unexpected faces amidst the hubbub leading down to the docks. Antoinette, the Provisions Manager, was flitting around a large collection of crates and barrels along with Sparky, the guy in charge of the stockpile. Ichirou, the tiny wyvernian Tech Chief, was squatting on a stretch of decking with Reinhardt, the Second Fleet Master, going over what looked like blueprints even as one of the little old wyvernian researchers kept trying to chivvy them off to go over their papers _elsewhere_ because they were in the way.

He laughed a little to see the two being bullied by the pink-clad old woman and dodged his way through the collective people oohing and ahhing over their new toys and spotted Cody, his fellow A-lister, and his Handler, Gallina, not too far away. Cody was excited and gesturing as always, his orange hair practically a beacon in the early morning sunlight, while Gallina stood next to him, much more restrained, but smiling softly as she watched him.

“ – so much more information on subspecies now!” Cody was exclaiming as he gestured to the group of people down on the pier below.

Gallina nodded, “Mm, the researchers think we'll be seeing more of them now that Xeno'jiiva isn't tying up the majority of the energy in the Everstream,” she explained to the ginger who practically vibrated with excitement at the thought of new and exciting things to see and hunt.

“I take it we got goodies?” Kai interrupted, drawing attention to himself for the first time as he came up to them.

Cody laughed and raised a hand for him to grasp, slapping his shoulder happily to see him, “Oh yeah. The new researchers bought out the argosy's entire hold, that's why there's so few of them, they didn't have space for anyone else. They brought books, blue-prints for airships, breathing masks, something called a ' _Clutch Claw_ ' that I can't wait to try out, and the researchers are all pretty cute too,” he added, laughing when Gallina elbowed him chidingly.

He had to laugh as well, “Last time I was at the Wycademy it was all old Wyvernians, since when did that change?” he asked, leaning against the railing to get a better look at the collective down below.

“No clue,” Cody declared with a grin, “I didn't even know researchers came in the under thirties bracket until we came here and Penny had me chasing Sheppard Hares across the Wildspire.” Sheppard Hares? Why did Cody get off easy when it came to capturing endemic life requests? He had spent _days_ trying to capture a Dapper Coralbird for Penny.

Kai scoffed in disbelief as he examined the white clad Wycademy researchers, “I thought you were apprenticed under the Aces back in the Old World. Surely you did – ” His voice died in his throat as the Commander held a hand out and one of the researchers stepped forward out from behind one of his larger fellows to take it.

That was – _that was_ _ **Ren**_.

“Wha – Kai!” Gallina yelped in alarm as he vaulted over the railings, dropping like a stone to the docks below.

He hit the deck with an earthshaking crack, drawing eyes from across the dock and ignoring all of them as Nyx landed beside him, the two of them taking off, racing towards the researchers who has all turned to see what the commotion was.

“Ah, here comes our Star Hunter,” the Commander observed, frowning a little in concern, “He's – ”

“ – why I'm here,” Ren interrupted taking three steps forward to meet him and he felt his heart lurch at the confession right before they collided. He swept the researcher up into his arms and off his feet, feeling him throw his arms around his shoulders even as he spun them around. He had to squeeze his eyes shut against the prickle of tears as he heard his former guild receptionist laugh, a sound he had almost _forgotten_ , as he buried his face into the side of the man's neck and breathed deep the familiar scent that spoke of safety and home and security.

The Commander chuckled a little, “I can see you need no introduction then,” he said.

“Decidedly not,” one of the wyvernian researchers informed him with a chuckle as the two continued to cling to each other. “Ren was supposed to have come last year with the Fifth Fleet but due to health complications he was forced to remain in the Old World, and has been causing nothing but trouble since.”

“Truly? Well, we'll certainly be happy to take our lost moofa back off your hands,” the Commander quipped, before coughing a little awkwardly, “Indeed, I don't think we'll be unsticking them anytime soon.”

“Absolutely not,” Ren's voice informed them, muffled by Kai's shoulder.

“Fight me, sir,” he grunted, tightening his grip.

The Commander laughed, one of those rare ones of genuine mirth where he threw his head back and cackled. “Not a chance. I know a losing battle when I see one.”

He actually raised his head at that and pinned the Commander with a dry look, “You've never met a fight you didn't take, sir. Loosing or not. Or does trying to capture Zorah Magdaros not ring a bell?” he asked.

The old man chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder, “There was always a chance. You? You I wouldn't bet against, even if the Sapphire Star itself told me to,” he declared before nodding respectfully to the researchers, “I'll leave you in our Star Hunter's capable hands while I look into getting some quarters set aside for you.”

The wyvernian researcher who seemed to be in charge smiled, “Thank you Commander Cain. It would be much appreciated.”

* * *

Kai absolutely did not want to let go of Ren so soon after _finally_ getting hold of him again, but needs must.

He eventually pried himself free to give Nyx her chance for a cuddle as he was introduced to the team of researchers that had all but adopted his receptionist while he had been in the New World. The two wyvernians were specialists in sub-species ecology and evolution, the majority of the information now being shared amongst the Ecological research division came from their studies over the last two hundred years. One of the human researchers was a weapons developer who dabbled in airship design because, quote/unquote “the bigger the cannon the better so you gotta transport that shit right? Right? Yeah, I'm right”. While the final researcher wasn't human at all though he could be forgiven for making the mistake at first glance, it was one of the Moga sea-folk, her dark skin beautifully patterned with her own native skin tone but also highlighted by the traditional wayfaring markings of her people.

“While I may be the de-facto leader according to the wycademy,” the towering blond wyvernian, Minato, informed him as they walked through the Tradeyard being shown around, “this was all arranged and paid for by young Ren here,” he explained with a fond look at the young man who blushed a little under Kai's glance, rubbing the back of his neck.

“After you left, I was reassigned back home and – it just – I couldn't do it. Not without you,” he admitted slowly, walking beside him with Nyx held securely in his arms, “I put in for transfer to the Wycademy and trained up our replacements before leaving. I wanted to be ready for when the next crossing happened.”

The timeless female wyvernian, Kyoko, nodded with a kindly smile, “Young Ren has been instrumental in assisting us with our research. As you may not be aware, the Wycademy is the largest gathering of researchers and scholars in the Old World, but we have a tragic dearth of hunters amidst us. Young Ren was more than willing to assist us where-ever he could out in the field and it is thanks to his quick thinking and experiences working with you that has saved many a over-zealous researcher. I'm sure the Wycademy is missing him greatly,” she added with a playful smile as his former receptionist went pink and practically hid his face in Nyx's fur, his palico purring happily and rubbing her cheeks against him.

“You went out in the field? Alone?” he couldn't help but demand, worry lacing his tone. It wasn't uncommon. Ren had taken to the field a few times in the past whenever Kai found himself in a sticky situation on a hunt – it was considerably frowned upon but neither of them cared for breaking regulations that made no sense. Ren of course paid the price for that on their last quest, ending up stricken with what the Wycademy dubbed the 'Frenzy Virus', apparently not a virus, but more of a spore shed by an Elder Dragon known as Gore Magala. The same Gore Magala that Cody had pursued while apprenticed to the Aces at that.

He nodded, “Strictly low rank hunts. I hope you don't mind that I used some of your unsold carves for equipment?” he asked warily.

Kai shook his head, “No. If they kept you safe then no.”

“They did,” he promised with a smile, bumping arms with him a little as they walked.

There wasn't much of Astera to explore outside the main tradeyard, and it wasn't like Kai tended to go anywhere else but the canteen and the gathering hub upstairs. It would have been a brief tour, giving him the chance to take Ren and get him settled in properly before introducing him to all of his friends, but their tour was often interrupted by various researchers who had once been in the Wycademy but left for the New World on prior crossings rushing over to reunite with their old colleagues and exchange research information. It was kind of cute to see in all honesty, especially as Kasumi, the often impatient and hot headed botanical researcher, encountered Minato and turned into a blushing flustered mess as he acted the part of the perfect gentleman and greeted his old teacher with a kiss to her knuckles. She scolded him for growing up so handsome and charming, he was going to get into trouble if he kept that up, she warned. But noticeably didn't tell him to _stop_ , to the amusement of everyone else.

“Minato is one of the youngest of the wyvernian researchers,” Ren whispered, leaning against him. “He _volunteered_ to come with me after he spent some time in Dundorma,” he explained with a very significant look up at him and Kai had to suppress a snort. Yes. A flatterer like that _volunteering_ to come to the New World after spending time in the city that housed his Immenseness and his _numerous pretty wyvernian daughters_. Kai absolutely _couldn't_ imagine why.

He got the feeling Master Hatsumomo of the Third Fleet would _eat_ him alive.

And looking at Minato, he may just enjoy it.

Eventually their travels lead them up to the canteen where – Hannah. Right. That was.... something he should probably deal with.

Later though. Later.

Ren might not – even want to be his Handler. They had been separated for all of a year and he had obviously fallen in with the researchers and scholars of the Wycademy in a way that he hadn't with anyone that hadn't been him, he hadn't even gotten along with the other Guild Receptionists during his training – being the only _male_ receptionist in training at the time. He wasn't the _only_ male receptionist in the world, but they were a very rare breed. His Immenseness was of the opinion hunters deserved to be sent off by beautiful women, and return home to beautiful women. Which was great, if you were into women. Not so much otherwise (though the Admiral had laughed and said he didn't mind so much, they reminded him of his daughter).

“Hi Pard!” his Handler called cheerily from her customary seat and mountain of books (and food). Her expression was bright and open and honestly happy to see him, and he felt a sharp pang of guilt, even as he smiled a little awkwardly. “Are these our new research buddies?” she asked excitedly, her eyes roaming over the collection of white clad scholars as she got to her feet, “Hi, Welcome to Astera, I look forward to working with you all.”

Lilo, the Moga woman, stepped forward to shake the hand she thrust out to them, “Thank you – ” She cut herself off as Hannah turned her hand over in excitement.

“Ohmigosh, you're from _Moga!_ ” she squealed and Kai felt a sudden flash of alarm at the startled and uncomfortable look on the scholar's face as Hannah examined her _webbed_ fingers with fascination.

“This is Hannah, she's my Handler here in the New World,” he interrupted quickly, feeling more than seeing Ren stiffen beside him. “Hannah, these are researchers from the Wycademy in the Old World. Minato here specialises in botanical research and the evolution of plant-life (“Charmed,” the towering blond wyvernian greeted with a gentlemanly inclination of his head that made Hannah giggle and fluster a little). This is Kyoko, her speciality is ecological evolutionary research, right?”

She smiled kindly at him, brushing a strand of long black hair behind a long elegantly pointed ear, “Specifically monster sub-species, yes. I look forward to working with you, Ms Hannah.”

The brunette beamed, “You too!”

He gestured to the Moga native, “This is Lilo. Her speciality is in marine biology of all kinds, plants as well as monsters.”

She nodded solemnly, “Yes. As well as ocean specific ores and materials. I hear from the good Captain that there is a functional coral reef here _above_ water. I can't wait to examine this new variation,” she admitted with poorly concealed enthusiasm.

Kai smiled a little, “I'll take you next time I head out, you'll love it. This is.... Mordecai?” he asked, looking at the tall red haired human who grinned at him with a nod, “Who will probably be spending most of his time with Master Reinhardt in the smithy.”

“I'm an airship designer primarily, but weapons manufacturing and development is just one of many feathers in my cap,” he declared with an imaginary tip of said hat in her direction.

“And this is Ren, my former handler, and the financier of the Wycademy's decision to join us,” he explained, smiling down at him.

Hannah's eyes went wide as she looked between them, “Your previous – oh wow, I cannot _wait_ to hear all about what crazy stunts you used to get up to!” she exclaimed happily, bounding up to Ren who laughed as she snatched his hands, forcing him to let go of Nyx who saw it coming and leapt onto Kai's back.

“I can't wait to hear what crazy stunts he's been getting up to while I haven't been there to keep him in check,” he declared with a laugh before throwing his arms around the young woman and clinging to her tightly, whispering in her ear.

He didn't hear what was said, but Hannah immediately blushed and her expression went gentle as she hugged him back just as tightly, “No problem,” she murmured, petting his hair.

[Hunter Kai](https://www.facebook.com/Araceilfanfiction/photos/a.2984157094979020/2984159648312098/?type=3&theater) | [Handler Ren](https://www.facebook.com/Araceilfanfiction/photos/a.2984157094979020/2984159638312099/?type=3&theater)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to assume the artwork hasn't shown up because XPP
> 
> Hyperlinks are available.
> 
> Anyway, yes, hi hello. New fic. Hope you guys enjoy it. We're looking an an Alternative Universe of Iceborne in which our Foodie of a Handler is released from her responsibilities with you to pursue an apprenticeship with the Tracker when your previous Guild Receptionist shows up. Things aren't quite there just yet in the story, but we all know this is what is going to happen, just so we're all on the same page. And for the record: _I may not LIKE the Handler overly much, but I have no intention of bashing her_. Please refrain from doing so in the comments section XDD
> 
> Incidentally, **I can't promise it, but if you want your hunter to be in the fic, just drop me a line in the comments, tumblr, or facebook and gimme their deets.**
> 
> Name, Weapon, Appearance, Personality. I'll assign a Fleet to ya depending on your character so badasses of all ages are welcome. Palicos and Researchers too. Like I said, i can't promise they'll feature, but I'll keep them in mind for when I need to name drop or have other hunters involved. And speaking of name drops:
> 
>  **HUNTER'S CORNER**  
>  Sapphire Star: Kai, the Longsworder  
> Palico: Nyx  
> Housekeeper Felyne: Sorrel  
> The Handler: Hannah  
> The Commander: Cain  
> The Second Fleet Captain: Reinhardt  
> The Third Fleet Captain: Hatsumomo  
> Excitable A-Lister: Cody  
> Serious Handler: Gallina (Gal-Leena)  
> Endemic Life Researcher: Penny  
> Captain/Argosy: Ludro  
> Impatient Botanical Researcher: Kasumi (the old lady that goes " _Let's get the lead out!_ " when you accept a quest from her)  
> Elder Melder: Koko
> 
> ***All Wyvernian Characters will have Japanese names. Because reasons.


End file.
